1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a vacuum tumbling device. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an enclosed vacuum tumbling device for marinating meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum tumblers in the related art use a container filled with contents to be marinated, marinade, and liquid. In the related art, the vacuum is drawn directly into the container. The container is then tumbled (i.e., rotated), allowing the marinade and liquid to enter the meat. During tumbling, the rotating container is fully exposed, as is discussed below.
In the related art, a vacuum hose is attached to the container until a time when a desired vacuum is reached. When the desired vacuum is reached, a valve in the container is closed, and the vacuum hose is removed. The desired vacuum removes the air from the container and removes fluid from the meat so that the meat can accept the marinade and mix. Then, a tumbling action rotates the container. The container may have fins that help move the meat to the top of the container and then allow the meat to drop into the liquid and marinade mix. Therefore, in the related art, the liquid and marinade mix enters and marinates the meat. Typical related art devices may use a vacuum gauge and a time for timing the tumbling.
However, the related art vacuum tumblers can lose vacuum after the vacuum hose is removed. Therefore, the related art vacuum tumblers can lose efficiency when vacuum is reduced or lost. Further, the outside of the related art vacuum tumbler container is exposed. The exposed rotating container is disadvantageous because the liquid, marinade mix, and contents (e.g., meat) can easily spill from the container, creating an unattractive mess. Further, the exposed rotating container could cause human injury at pinch points.